


Not going to lie, I forgot you were here

by TumblingBackpacks



Series: Based on Tumblr [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Based on the Loki Parker AU from worstloki's tumblr, Basically the phone conversation between Loki and Thor, Gen, Loki joined the Avengers but not the focus of the fic, after Thor sees Loki on TV fighting with the Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TumblingBackpacks/pseuds/TumblingBackpacks
Summary: The one where Loki books it to Midgard after the events on Jotunheim and subsequently gets adopted by the Parkers, later joining into the Avengers. Unfortunately, no one gave Thor the memo. This is the phone call that ensued upon him finding out.
Relationships: Jane Foster & Thor, Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Series: Based on Tumblr [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068290
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [worstloki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/worstloki/gifts).



Thor was watching the television, a rather fascinating device that had been introduced to him by Jane. It was similar to the display by Loki’s illusions, but run completely without seidr. He hadn’t realized Midgard had advanced to this point. 

The screen was currently showing several ‘heroes’ fighting in another city. A metal armored ‘Iron Man’ flew through the sky, the screen following his path before directing back downward to another red clad hero. The banner across the bottom changed accordingly to match the name, now reading ‘Spider Man’.

Jane walked up, and Thor greeted her happily as she took a seat beside him. 

“Watching all the hero work in New York?” She asked.

He nodded, “It is rather interesting to see Midgard’s ingenuity.”

“Thanks?”

Suddenly, the screen switched to another one of the fighters inaction. Someone in green. A very familiar someone in green.

“Loki?” Thor said, in utter surprise. “That’s Loki!”

Jane didn’t appear to share the shock. “Yeah, that's Loki.”

“No, that's  _ Loki _ !” 

“It says the name on the screen.” She pointed out.

“I know, but that’s Loki, my brother!” Thor insisted, trying to make her understand.

“This is public information?” Jane said, now looking confused. “I thought you were aware of this.”

Thor had not been aware of this. Quashing down and anger for not being informed, he stood up. “Take me to him.”

“I can’t.” Jane said.

Thor was getting more frustrated, “Why not?”

“Woah, chill out blondie.” Darcy said, walking into the room. “That’s in New York, we’re in New Mexico. That’s a pretty far, not to mention expensive, trip.”

Darcy raised her eyebrow pointedly at Thor, “You got money?”

He was a prince! He had plenty of riches at his disposal, except... he had been banished by Father, who had no doubt cut off his supply for the time being. He would get it back, surely. This banishment couldn’t last much longer.

“Of course.” Thor said confidently.

“Mind explaining why you never shared any of that while living with us?” Darcy responded incredulously. “Rent doesn’t pay itself you know.”

“Darcy!” Jane scolded. Thor put a hand on her shoulder as she stood up.

“I have money on Asgard.” Thor said.

“This isn’t Asgard.” 

“Regardless, I can pay back the cost once I’m let back.” 

“And how long will that be?” Darcy asked. “Don’t Asgardians live crazy long lives? We can’t afford a trip right now, and how do we know you won’t just wait it out until we’re dead?”

Thor frowned and took a step forward, offended. “I would never—“

“Don’t make me taze you again.”

Thor shut his mouth reluctantly. 

Darcy continued, “Either you pay the cost upfront or we can’t go anywhere.”

Jane opened her mouth as if to refute this claim but Darcy cut her off, “Jane, I know you have the hots for him—”

“I do not.”

“— but do not spend your shrinking amount of  _ research  _ money just because blondie likes to throw his weight around.”

Thor glared and Darcy returned with a shrug, “Someone’s got to tell you no, and it might as well be me.”

She walked out of the room and Thor slumped back onto the couch. The television was still playing, but the scene with the fight was long since over. It was now playing some type of weather forecast, with a man discussing the forecast with images of suns and clouds dotting the display.

Thor was going to see Loki, he’d find a way. Somehow.

\---

The days ticked by and Thor saw Loki on the television a few more times. It hurt his heart that Loki never visited him. They were in the same realm for Norn’s sake!

Jane promised she’d try to do something to get in contact with him, as well as explaining the new identity he had picked up while being here. 

Apparently Loki had adopted, or been adopted into a Midgardian family and was doing ‘hero work’ as an interim and was providing training for an (assumed to be) younger hero. Spider Man, the red clad hero Thor had seen before.

All Thor could hear was that Loki had replaced him with a new family. How could Loki do this? This was such a betrayal! Once they had the chance to speak, Thor was surely going to let his displeasure be known. 

\---

Jane had gotten Loki’s “cell phone number” and tried teaching him how to call. There were far too many buttons on the little device and he nearly threw it on the ground in anger.

Jane stopped him, gently prying the phone from his hands and calling the number herself, putting it on “speaker phone” so they could both hear the conversation.

They waited. And waited. The call ended.

“No one picked up,” Jane explained. “He’s probably busy.”

“Call again.”

Jane clicked the button and they waited again. The screen changed and a voice was heard, “Hello?”

“Loki!” Thor said, his voice getting louder with his rising temper. He had so many things to say to his brother. 

“Sorry, who?”

Thor had to repress the urge to smash the phone ( _ the only method of communication _ , he reminded himself) again. 

“I know it’s you! Why didn’t you visit?”

Irritation was laced in his voice and this was so very frustrating since he couldn’t talk to Loki in person. 

Loki’s response was exceedingly calm by contrast. “Apologies, I’m afraid I was a bit caught up with more important matters.”

Thor huffed. “More important than visiting your brother?” 

“More important than visiting the person who  _ started a war  _ after I advised numerous times not to go because it was treason.”

Jane gasped beside him, sending him a disappointed look in his direction. Thor’s ire was further growing, now Loki was making him look bad! Granted, he had done that, but it was in the past! Why was he bringing it up now?

“You what?” Jane hissed. 

“Jane I—“

“Starting a  _ war _ ? That’s a serious offense! Please tell me people didn’t die.”

“In the heat of battle—“ Thor tried to defend. 

“That doesn’t excuse them! People  _ died _ ! Stop trying to excuse yourself.” Jane clicked a button on the screen of the phone before raising her voice and continuing. “This is a serious matter!”

“It was against Frost Giants,” Thor explained. “They are no better than beasts and it was deserved for ruining my coronation.”

Jane stared at him with a look of disbelief. “That doesn’t make it better! If anything that makes it worse. They’re obviously people because ‘beasts’ wouldn’t be cognitive enough to fight in a war.”

Thor tilted his head, trying to work out how it had been wrong. He had been justified in his mission to Jotunheim. Technically it had been treason, but he had good reason for going. Frost Giants could have launched an attack if he didn’t go! He was in the right!

“How so?” Thor asked.

“What do you mean ‘how so’?” Jane responded. 

“I—“ Thor started, when Loki’s voice cut through their argument.

“Hello? I’m hanging up.”

Jane clicked a button on the screen. “Wait, no!”

There was a beat of silence before Loki responded. “Who is this?”

“Brother—” Thor tried to continue his previous attempt to speak to Loki before being interrupted by Jane, who shoved him a bit more roughly to the side. It didn’t hurt, but still, it was about the principle.

“Jane Foster.” She introduced. “It’s nice to meet you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is the phone call from Loki’s POV. Inspired by @worstloki’s tumblr, specifically the tags of one anon ask -- [one day thor watches the news and just sees loki doing superhero stuff and is like ''THATS LOKI!!'' ''yes thor we know'' ''no-- it's LOKI''](https://worstloki.tumblr.com/post/639988249235980288/cool-older-bro-from-space-au-but-instead-of-loki)


	2. Chapter 2

Loki glanced down at his phone, unknown number. He declined, and the same number called again. He stared at the phone for another moment before deciding,  _ what the heck _ he didn’t have anything better to do at the moment. 

He clicked the answer button. “Hello?”

“Loki!” 

Ah. How could he have forgotten  _ Thor  _ was also on Midgard. Honestly, this should have been something he would remember, but between working with Stark, managing Peter and Spiderman on top of his own personas, and suddenly becoming an older brother, he was a bit busy. Plus he just  _ really  _ didn’t want to have this conversation.

“Sorry, who?”

“I know it’s you!” Thor yelled from the either end. Loki didn’t even have speakerphone on and his voice was still unbearably loud. Loki pitied the people sharing a room with him. “Why didn’t you visit?”

“Apologies, I’m afraid I was a bit caught up with more important matters.”

“More important than visiting your brother?” Thor accused. Loki forced himself to suppress a sigh before continuing. 

“More important than visiting the person who  _ started a war _ after I advised numerous times not to go because it was treason.”

He heard a gasp on the other side and figured that Thor had been on speakerphone. It made sense, he was likely borrowing the cell of whoever he was residing with, and they likely also were teaching him how it worked. 

There was a heated discussion in hushed tones before the noise went silent altogether. He’d been muted. Loki debated on whether he should tell Thor about the whole  _ being adopted and also the race you swore your entire life to wipe out _ .

That wasn’t necessarily an appealing option. He was still grappling to deal with the issues himself, he wasn’t quite ready to share the information. Not yet. Not for a long while. If he had it his way, he wouldn’t ever, but Loki knew it had to happen sometime. 

The phone was silent for about a minute before Loki finally decided to tune back into the call, breaking out of his thoughts. “Hello? I’m hanging up.”

“Wait, no!” a female voice from the other line said hastily.

“Who is this?” Loki asked.

“Brother—” Thor started again before being interrupted by the woman.

“Jane Foster. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Pleasure.” Loki said. “Though I do have to wonder how you managed to get my cell?”

“I’m an astrophysicist working with Tony Stark and got it from him.”

Loki was going to give Tony a stern talk on sharing his number, likely one with lots of pranks involved. He’d have to ask Peter for some ideas on what to do.

“I wanted to ask a few questions about magic,” Jane said. “Since it’s just science we don’t understand yet.

“No it’s not.” Loki frowned. “What idiot told you that?”

The second the words left his mouth, he knew that Thor had been the one to do so. Of course his not-brother would have a complete lack of understanding. The offended gasp on the other end confirmed his suspicion. Jane seemed like an intelligent scholarly type, it was a shame she was being fed false information for who knows how long. Maybe Loki would offer Tony forgiveness in exchange for having an all expected paid trip to New York for some proper research.

“Oh, really?”

“It’s not quite a different field, but seidr as a whole can’t be explained away as ‘advanced science’. Some scientific concepts can be applied to seidr, especially in learning the basics, and seidr can be used to advance scientific progress, but they are not one in the same. It’s a lot more nuanced, and the previous was a rather crude description, but I’d love to discuss more in person.”

“Really?” Jane asked excitedly.

“Does this mean I can come visit you?” Thor asked. 

Oh. Loki had forgotten he was there,  _ again _ . Whoops. 

“Possibly.” Loki responded neutrally. “Can you hear me?”

“Yup, it’s on speaker.” Jane said.

“I’ll have to check to see if I can get you a flight here, my schedule is fairly busy and I don’t know how often I’d be able to meet you. I’ll have to speak with Tony first.”

“I see,” Thor said, and Loki could practically imagine his expression at the words.

“And Thor?”

“Yes, Brother?”

“We have a lot we need to discuss, but I need you to swear on oath that you will /listen/ to what I have to say.”

“I always listen!”

“You don’t.” Loki said firmly. “You’re doing it again, you always do this. You claim you care, but your actions show otherwise.”

“But I—”

“Let me speak please.”

Loki could hear someone, presumably Jane, shushing Thor, and allowed himself a small smile before continuing.

“Thor, I want to have an actual conversation with you. Our family is... not the best at communication—” and wasn’t that the biggest understatement of the century “—but I’m doing my best to try, which means you have to actually try as well. No interrupting, actually speaking in turns, and talking  _ with  _ me instead of  _ at  _ me. Does this sound fair?”

“I—” Thor said, his voice trailing off as Loki imagined Jane glaring at him for whatever he was about to say. Loki was conflicted with being glad that Midgard was teaching him at least a little bit of humility and a burning anger of  _ why didn’t he ever listen to Loki’s advice, but a few months with a mortal woman caused him to change?  _ Not that he was angry at Jane for this, but still… was Loki of  _ that  _ little worth to Thor?

Thor’s voice sounded significantly more sheepish when he continued. “Yes, that is agreeable.”

“I’ll save this number to my phone and be in contact with you if I can set a date. I am willing to accept future calls, but do  _ not  _ abuse this number. I will not hesitate to block it.” 

The last sentence was blatantly pointed at Thor, but Loki honestly wasn’t sure if he picked up on it. Thor had a history of ignoring all of Loki’s protests and hearing what he wanted to hear. Loki hoped Jane would at least and convey the sentiment for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by @worstloki’s tumblr, specifically the tags of one anon ask -- [one day thor watches the news and just sees loki doing superhero stuff and is like ''THATS LOKI!!'' ''yes thor we know'' ''no-- it's LOKI''](https://worstloki.tumblr.com/post/639988249235980288/cool-older-bro-from-space-au-but-instead-of-loki)
> 
> Loki and Peter being awesome superhero bros is an amazing concept and I encourage checking out [this post](https://worstloki.tumblr.com/post/641710529907474432/instead-of-loki-falling-into-thanos-hands-what) because it goes into the AU a bit more. So yeah, that’s pretty much the context to this fic -- I might come back to this AU at another time, but it’s unlikely, so here’s a small imagine on what happens after the phone call: 
> 
> When Thor and Loki finally end up meeting in person, they are both frustrated with each other, but eventually get to talking. It’s not an easy conversation, but they do actually talk and start clearing the air. It’s a step in the right direction. Thor doesn’t join the Avengers, despite his attempts, but does start helping out with volunteering at Jane’s request. Loki continues acting as an older brother to Peter and starts to repair his relationship with Thor. Thor makes more personal growth, and he eventually does become worthy (Odin’s standards on what that stipulates is super questionable though). 
> 
> Lots of hurt/comfort and eventual happy endings and understanding :)


End file.
